


Five Letters that were never sent.

by ExplodedPen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Five letters written by the people who don't really matter in the Atlantis Expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Letters that were never sent.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [](http://tli.livejournal.com/profile)[**tli**](http://tli.livejournal.com/) who looked this over for me :) Written for the [](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sga_flashfic**](http://sga-flashfic.livejournal.com/)'s 'Five Things' challenge :)  
> 

**On the Sharing and Division of snacks:  
**    
To all in Lab 4,  
   
I LICK MY POWERBARS. 

Signed,  
Doctor Jason Francs 

  
**Unsent Because:** _By the time he’d written the note he realised someone had already replaced the ones taken. Francs left the note in his pocket and it was eventually destroyed in the wash._  


 

  
**An apology:  
**    
Mike, 

I thought things would be easier, I thought it wouldn't be this hard ~~to stay faithful to you~~. I've been here so long that I'm starting to forget what you sound like, what you look like. The thing is the work so incredible here, but it's dangerous. Really dangerous. When you come down off the adrenaline rush you're shaking, your heart's pounding and you feel like you're about to fly apart - everyone does, you can see it in their faces.

I didn't mean for it to happen. ~~I didn't set out to~~. ~~It gets so lonely here~~. ~~You need someone to hold you when the danger's over~~.

I had sex with another man.

  
~~If it makes any difference...~~ I'm sorry. I love you, and I miss you so much... ~~but I guess it wasn't enough~~.

  
~~I can't promise it won't happen again.~~   


I love you, Mike. I do.

I'm sorry. 

  
**Unsent Because:** _She couldn’t bring herself to send it. It was consigned to the back of her bedside cabinet and later thrown away._  


 

  
**The Unfinished Letter:**   


Hello Darling, 

Not too long now, another few months and I'll be home again. That's something to look forward to at least. I've been put on a team since I last wrote, we’ve been out once so far but Jim has been getting the team together for films and poker games. It’s something to do at least. Makes it seem less quiet round here.

How's Saoirse been? She been having more luck at school? 

  
**Unsent Because:** _The soldier died before completing it. It was lost when his personal effects were packed up and sent to his wife._  


 

  
**Guilt:**   


Dear Mrs Mason,

You've probably received the official letter of condolence now, the one that says Tim was a good soldier and died doing his duty. Well it's wrong. On both counts. Only the best are sent out here, when compared to that standard Tim was average. He was an average soldier. He was a quiet, sarcastic bastard who fought dirty. He followed orders. He did his job.

We were out on a mission when he was killed. You should know he wasn't killed by the enemy. He was killed when I snagged a tripwire and something shot out the undergrowth and exploded in his chest. We were so damn close to the exit but it took us a few minutes to free him from the trap. He bled like a stuck pig. When we got him back to base he was choking on his own blood, trying to reach that damn photo and the letter he kept in his pocket. He bled out on the gateroom floor while we waited for the medical team.

So, as you can see he didn't die doing his duty. He died because I was a thick shit who didn't have my fucking eyes on the ground ahead of me.

It's my fault your husband died. He was my teammate and my friend, and I killed him. It's my fault he's not coming home.

He loved you, he loved his daughter, and he didn't deserve to go like that.

God I'm so sorry.

Corporal James Tompkins

  
**Unsent Because:** _The remaining members of the team realised what was going on. The contents of the letter were divulged to the base psychologist, but the letter itself was ripped up.  
_  


  
**Birthday Greetings:**   


Hi Mum,

Tell everyone thanks for the birthday cards, and also remind Auntie Wyn it’s been a good few years since I turned eighteen. Plus we really have to stop Great Grandma from sending chocolate pennies with the cards – actually just stop her sending cards full stop – I opened the envelope to find a chocolate covered card that read ‘To Wilfred’. I know I was the first girl born into the family for a few generations but all joking aside she doesn’t seriously believe I’m a boy? For the last six years she’s not gotten my name right once. Now all the rest of the people in the lab are calling me ‘Wilfred’.

There was a sort of mini-celebration in the Lab. Well, there was a powerbar with a candle stuck in it, but everyone sang happy birthday...in about three different languages which was kinda awesome – at least it was till the head of the science department stormed in and ended it. He wasn’t objecting to the song, just the singing talents of the people singing it.

The man had a point.

Anyway, the picture Caroline drew was lovely – I’ve put it up alongside some of the birthday cards I got. I probably won’t be back in time for her birthday though, so if you could buy her something from me and I’ll send you the money, that would be great. Remind my brother it’s not a cop out, because he will pass comment, you know it, I know it. There’s not really any local toy shop here that I can just go out and get her something from – at least not something that’s an anally childproofed as Mick wants it.

Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop complaining!

Thanks again for sending over the cards and the letters, Mum. I know you’re worried about me but I’m fine, really I am, the work is fantastic and for the most part it’s been the greatest experience of my life so stop worrying!

I’ll write again soon.

Love,  
Emma xxx

 

  
**Unsent because:** _She was sent home on leave and was able to thank her family in person._  

  



End file.
